


I have your back (and you have mine)

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Demiromantic Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Literally Kenma just has a small crush and that's it, Mentions of Sex, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, No Sex, Supportive Kuroo Tetsurou, supportive kozume kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: “Tetsurou.” That got his attention. Kuroo looked at Kenma, fully focused as he knew this conversation would be serious.“What is it, Kenma?” Kuroo asked.“I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won’t hate me.” Kenma could feel his steady tone slip a bit at the end of his sentence.“I can’t hate you, Kenma. You can tell me anything,” Kuroo assured him.orin which Kenma comes out to Kuroo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I have your back (and you have mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved making this and it's about time I made something that wasn't Iwaoi

Kenma had invited Kuroo to over to his house earlier that day. His best friend (and crush) was now sitting on his bed, playing his phone while Kenma played video games. The only reason Kuroo wasn’t playing with him was because he had died. Kenma would probably play for another hour or so, with Kuroo joining back the next round.

Well, he was going to keep playing video games, but something was bugging him. It had been bugging him for weeks. He had something he wanted to tell Kuroo. Something he had wanted to tell him for weeks.

Kenma paused his game and turned to look at his friend. His friend who he thought looked gorgeous despite his messy hair. Kenma stared for a moment before remembering what he was going to do. He cleared his throat before saying, “Kuroo?”

“Hm?” Kuroo made a hum of acknowledgement, but Kenma needed more than half of his attention right now.

“Tetsurou.” That got his attention. Kuroo looked at Kenma, fully focused as he knew this conversation would be serious.

“What is it, Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

“I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won’t hate me.” Kenma could feel his steady tone slip a bit at the end of his sentence.

“I can’t hate you, Kenma. You can tell me anything,” Kuroo assured him.

“Alright, well here goes.” Kenma took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m demiromantic and asexual.”

“Okay. Do you mind explaining what demiromantic means? I have an idea of what asexual means, but not demiromantic.”

“Basically, I don’t experience romantic attraction to someone without forming a strong emotional bond to them. Being asexual just means I don’t experience sexual attraction in general. Some asexuals are disgusted by sex and won’t have sex at all. Others may have sex, but it’s not like it happens often and it’s not like they’ll beg for it or anything,” Kenma explained.

“Okay, and what about you?” Kuroo questioned.

Kenma tilted his head in confusion and asked, “What about me?”

“I mean...are you like disgusted by sex or anything?”

“Not really, but if I ever do have sex it won’t happen any time in the near future and if it does, it won’t happen often. I guess it depends more on who my partner is. Like, I just don’t care for it though.”

“Okay.”

“So, you don’t hate me, do you?”

“No, Kenma. I completely support you.” Kuroo got up and walked over to sit on the floor and gave Kenma a hug.

“I’m happy you trusted me enough to tell me this. I am curious though. Are you out to anyone esle?” Kuroo asked.

“No, I’m not,” Kenma responded.

“Okay. Also I forgot to ask.”

“What?”

“Are you romantically attracted to girls only? You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not romantically attracted to girls at all,” Kenma stated, looking at Kuroo like he asked a stupid question.

“Oh, so you like guys?” Kuroo questioned. Kenma nodded.

“Same,” Kuroo said.

“Wait, what? You’re gay?” Kenma asked.

“No, bisexual actually,” Kuroo corrected.

“Okay, thank you for telling me, Kuroo.”

“Of course, you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine. So wait, are you out yet or still in the closet like me?” Kenma asked.

“Like you, I’m still in the closet.”

“Okay, well when you decide to tell your parents, I’ll back you up if you want me to.”

“I’ll do the same for you.”

They sat there for a few minute more, hugging each other. That is until Kenma suggested that they get back to playing video games or anything else. Kuroo just agreed with video games and they went back to playing the game until Kuroo had to go home. Kenma decided to go to bed early that night, something that is a rarity. He slept peacefully, glad that his best friend still loved him for who he was. Kuroo had his back and Kenma had his as well.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no part 2. Whether or not they get together in the future is up to your imagination.
> 
> Please comment and give feedback (especially if you're ace or demi, I've never written an ace/demi character before and I hope I represented it properly). Also please leave a Kudos
> 
> Follow my Twitter for Updates: K_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
